Life with Tokio Hotel
by purple-017
Summary: It all started out when Nic was given a chance to get to know her favorite band, TOKIO HOTEL, and live with them for an ample time.
1. Chapter 1: The Interviews

CHAPTER 1

INTERVIEWS

Tokio Hotel gets really really big every single day. They were popular, not only from their hometown Magdeburg, Germany, but also from all over the Europe and America. Now they were getting ready to invade Asia where huge fans were also waiting for them to visit their country and have their big concert and several TV appearances there.

As from one of the interviews that the band attend to, they tell their thoughts about coming over to different parts of Asia.

"So guys, after your huge success in your WELCOME TO HUMANOID CITY TOUR here in Europe, do you have any plans on making a little concert of that kind, I mean the HCT tour in America, since you are very popular there, I guess your fans were waiting for it?"

""I hope we can, but now we can't say since we also have this line up of interviews, TV appearances, little shows, photo shoot etc that we are engaged into. So we'll just have to see if it would fit into our schedule" Bill answered with a sexy smile

"Oh, you guys were really popular nowadays since you already got this super duper busy schedule in your memos…"

"Yeah" the band answered in chorus

"What are your plans now? Don't you guys think to rest for a little bit? You know, just loosen up a little to relax?"

"Yes, of course, we need some time off, a little bonding, maybe have a little party for the four of us, hangout a little bit, I guess that's enough for us…" – bill

"Partying!" as Tom interrupts Bill

"Maybe, a private pool or beach will do, since we need to CHILLAX for a moment, stay away from the limelight, no paparazzis in our butts and everything. Just the four of us, our staffs and securities, maybe, our family too. A complete Tokio Hotel family affair." Georg answered in enthusiasm

"Gustav, what can you say? Any plans of your own?"

"That would be great" Gustav agreed

"Pardon me. What would be great?" as the interviewer gets confused of what Gustav might want to tell

"The complete Tokio Hotel family affair"

"Oh, I understand, sorry about that" as she apologizes to Gustav

"As you may notice, Gustav here is very family oriented guy, between us four, every time we have our off days, he would just go home quickly and be with his family and his dogs" Tom explained

"That's why we had this connotation, THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME" Gustav relays his point

"Yeah" Bill agrees

"Do you agree on that Georg?" as Tom faces Georg with his grin smile flashed in his face

"Of course. Why not?" Georg blushing and smiling while Bill got what his twin brother is pointing at that line and just make his cutest laugh out of it

And the host quickly notices the exchange of words of the band…

"Tom, can you elaborate on that? Or maybe Georg can explain it to us? What do you think audience?" and the audience gets wild and scream at the top of their lungs and the whole studio went nuts about it.

"We all know that Georg has a girlfriend, so he can stay either in his family or to his girlfriend when the four of us were separating to have family time"

"That's true" Georg admits it and happy about what Tom said

"Do you mind if we ask you, if the two of you are live-ins now Georg?"

"You already ask, but I will answer that, no, we're just having our quality time together, since our tour takes months, but I still spend time with my family too of course"

"Oh just quality time, that's nice" the host short response

"Ahm, yeah, thanks" Georg's polite response

"Now, about this hearsays, do you guys planned to have an Asian tour? For confirmation purposes and when would it be, if that's the case"

"Yeah, we would love too" Tom

"We're not sure so far, but yeah, we like it" Bill

"Are things settled now for this event?"

"Still on the process…" short response of Bill

"Things are not patched up yet?"

"Not really, we were just fixing something" Bill as making a mysterious effect facial expression

"Can you elaborate more on that FIXING SOMETHING?"

"Nein!" Bill and Tom answered, face each other and both laugh. And the audience likes it because for them it's a twin thing or twin connection. It's like they are always intertwined.

"We mean, we can't say more or much of it. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore" Tom explains himself

"Ja" Bill

"But we like Asia, I think we will be having an awesome concert, TV appearances and everything when we finalized things up and come to different localities in Asia" Tom

"Yeah, we like Asia! Tom and I, we've been browsing the internet and different fan clubs exists in Asia…" Georg stops as Bill butt-in

"And we received gifts, videos made by our fans, those were video messages, and letters too, requesting us to visit their place and have at least TV appearances or mini concert there" Bill

"Oh, what kind of gifts are these? Did you guys receive the gifts personally?"

"Yes" Bill

"Not all the time. Some were sent through Universal Music, some were delivered at the studios we had, and some of it were receive by our family in our houses" Tom

"You mean, they stalked you at home? Coz they got your address right"

"Yeah, I think so, but most of it were just around the corner, nearby villagers or something" Tom

"Oh, that's good, at least you can still have some privacy, and I know your family too, don't like much of the stardom that you guys have, I mean, they're happy for you but they still want to have a LOW PROFILE type of life which is quiet, no paparazzis and everything"

"That's right" Tom

"Back to Asia, are there gifts also from Asians? What do you like most? Let's start with Bill"

"Ooh, do I really have to pick one? I mean there are so many gifts and I like them all" Bill explains

"Nothing special? Oh, come on! There should be one thing that would stand out from the others"

While Bill is making cute facial expressions, "Ahm…" and another cute smile was drawn in his lips, "Oh, I really can't decide. There are so many cute things I receive from the fans. It's hard to choose."

"Oh come on Bill, spill it" the host insists

"Okay… Let me think again"

Three full minutes had passed and…

"I guess this sweet stuff thing, I don't know, it says in the bottle 'STICK-O STRAWBERRY FLAVORED WAFFER STICKS'. Yeah, that's it!" and as he was saying this, his eyes went on a very happy eyes like dreaming and glowing.

"Oh! The Stick-O's, do you like it? I mean, we all know that the only thing you crave as always is sour stuffs, like skittles"

"Of course, that is why I choose it among the others. I definitely like it… Oh! Not like it, but LOVE it !" making an emphasis on the word "LOVE"

"Can you tell us who send it to you? And what message can you give to 'her', I mean… probably it would be a 'her' and no 'him', right?" as the host makes a quote on quote sign on the word her.

"JA! She's a girl but I won't reveal her name" Bill exclaimed

"Why?" and Tom makes his way of another set of explanation.

"As you guys watched the episode of THTV where Bill went on shopping in America, you can see him buying this sweet stuffs and sour stuffs, just for himself. He only bought us a thing or two and that's enough. But when you saw the bags, there are lots and lots of it just for him alone… hahaha the selfishness of this kid you know… so as for the name, he would just keep it" while tug-hugging his twin brother

"You're an ass Tom. Everyone can say that it is not TRUE"

"TRUE" Georg having his cutest smile

"I-TRUE-THREE, therefore conclude that Bill is guilty" Gustav making fun of Bill while being a robotic judge or something

"You guys are so well-bonded. I guess it would be a long story so we better take a break" and the anchor makes her way to face the other camera "when we come back, more of this Asian girl that hooks up Bill's heart and more of Tokio Hotel stories and schedule of their tours and other projects."

And CUT! =)

"You guys are so dead when we finished this interview" Bill scowled

"Oh-oh!" Gustav said while moving his ass off far from Bill inch by inch. While Tom, Georg and the anchor is in the pit of laughter.


	2. Chapter2: Randomness in Asia!

CHAPTER 2

RANDOMNESS IN ASIA

Janelyn Devon P. Cruz, 20 year old street smart, arrives at NAIA Terminal 3, 10 am. Just an hour ago, she is still in one of the most prestigious hotel in Cebu, and enjoying the scenery from her balcony. But then again, her business trip is over. Actually, she still has a couple more of days left before it's over, but she decided to come home early and surprise her bestfriend, Nic.

After she gathered her bags, she quickly rides a taxi to DUTY FREE to buy something for Nic, although she already had something from Cebu. She just love her bestfriend so much that she can't stop surprising her with sorts of stuffs. After hours of finding what suits her mood and satisfied on the number of chocolates, make-ups and other sweet and sour stuffs for her and Nic, she headed out for "home" for her to be on time before they would chat.

6:00 pm, Coffee Shop near Nic's pad

The actual hour were they would chat up and talk about their daily lives. Yep! She and her bestfriend, Nic. No matter how far they are, they would ensure that they would spend at least a couple of hours to have a little chit-chat.

She ordered her favorite latte and closes the door behind her on their favorite spot at the café. '_Seat, go online and wait for Nic'_

30 minutes later…

"Oh c'mon Nic… where the hell are yah?" she exclaimed. _'There's no way Nic would have forgot it. Maybe it is wise to call her or just text her to know what happened.'_

She grabs her phone…

Dialing…

Calling…

Ringing…

Ringing…

Ringing…

Still ringing…

More rings…

"The number you have dialed…"

"Yeah RIGHT!" she shook her head and tried it one more time. The same goes about it. Still no answer, she tried it again, and again, and again, and again, and AGAIN and still got no answer and she's getting a little frustrated.

"Come on Nic! Pick it up! Pick up the phone, sweety…" She whines while zooming back and forth in the room.

Yet, still unlucky through the phone, she set herself down on the couch; sip a couple of her latte and check her chat box for any sign of her bestfriend. And truth be told, there are no sign she would be appearing that night.

So, she has decided to finish off her drink and head out to her bestfriend's pad.

A/N: Alright people, I know you are wondering how on earth they got a room all on their own on that café. Well, let's just say that after THEY (meaning her and Nic) graduated from high school, they look for a job to support their studies in College. And this café is just starting out that time, so they were really in need of workers, experienced or inexperienced (and willing to be trained). So they did their part and luckily they got in. from then on, having the potentials and extra good work, the owner starts to have good fate to both of them, and started to think of providing them their spare room as their study hall in case of rainy days and peek seasons, so they won't rush home to do their homework's or projects. They could make use of it as soon as there are only few numbers of customers. So every time one has opportunity to do so, they would just sit there and make theirselves busy studying. And oh, mind you people, they do it 'take turns' 'coz they are not the only working students on that café. And before I forgot, when they finished their studies, they ventured on other jobs. BUT they didn't forget the café, as that is their saving grace. From the money that they have saved, they planned to associate with the owner to expand and add some rightful services and attractions to the café. But the owner, deal with the girls without their money being involved. He said that their loyalty and their ideas are enough to say that they still want the best intentions for the café even if they are not working there anymore. And TA DA! They even got a 'NEW ROOM' [pertains to the one in the story] to stay in, when they feel like being alone and private...

As for the family background or personality check of each of my characters, you'll just have to wait and see the succeeding chapters. It will be discussed as the story blossoms. Have fun reading! Oh and send me some lovin'… REVIEW PLEASE!

17_purple_tom_17


	3. Chapter 3: Randomness in Asia pt 2

CHAPTER 3

RANDOMNESS IN ASIA Pt.2

NIC's POV

"…and it's DONE!" clicking the ENTER on the keyboard to save what I am doing at the moment.

'_Well that was fast… I'm done with my project. I guess I need to check on my e-mail for another set of projects' _I thought

"This is so boring…" ¬_¬ I muttered and put on some music to lighten up my mood and be the hyper chick as I was

By the way, I am Nic, a freelance typist all around America. I am working with different company who needs my expertise when it comes to typing and some sort of graphics like banners, invitations etc. I made it as my living ever since this techi-thingy online work exists. Its fun and what's most comfy about it, is that I'm always at home. No hassles going out and be dumped on super heavy traffic here in the Philippines. Don't get me wrong, I love my country, it's just one of the problems that the government and its citizenry cannot solve. Well, I guess life isn't easy to live by and it is just natural.

I started opening my email to forward what I've been working on for four days.

After a couple of minutes,

'_VIOLA… I just have to wait for the rest of the payment in my account'_ that was what is running through my mind when I open another tab and browse for the latest pictures of my favorite band while opening and saving another batch of workloads… MULTI-TASKING IT IS!

'_I hope Mr. Smith would be glad of my work again. And it's just halfway through the due date. Hope he gives extra credit to that! I'm her angel!'_ another thought that pops in my mind

After reading, typing and saving the conditions of each of the new set of works, I logout and close the tab.

I focused on browsing my fave band's new photos and my EYE! They really are some gorgeous hunky angels that heaven have sent me.

Until I saw one of the pictures – it's a solo pic of the favorite guy!

'_OMG OMG!'_

I didn't notice that I was drooling. Well, actually I'm not, I was looking at it for hours, I lost track of the time and completely forgot that I am going online to chat with my bestfriend, JD, who is away for a business trip.

All I am thinking of that time is how wonderful it would feel to be in his arms, feeling his soft lips brushing on my shoulder blade, the warmth and gentleness of his hands caressing my arms down to the fingertips, his left hand tracing down my spine while his other hand intertwined mine, and his lips - that sexy lips of his…

'_OMG OMG! He's going to kiss me' _I screamed in my head

He leaned down, everything around me moves slow, or what I thought slow, wanting me to pull his head off mine to meet his lips.

But before he does, he stops a thin gap between our lips to say _'I love you'_ and went on kis-

'_Pfft'_ I felt a strong energy pushes me, making me snap out of my dreamland.

'_Oh great! Just great!' _I thought angrily not wanting to know who the hell interrupts my dream

'_Oh wait!'_ suddenly I jolt in time when I thought who might be the intruder

'_I never left my door unlock'_ my heart starts beating fast, thinking it might be a burglar or the likes.

Not until I heard that familiar voice.

"Oiyah!" she said, wanting me to jump off of my seat and strangle the person with a HUG.

x-x-x

JD's POV

'_Sometimes your plans won't turn out the way you want it to be – just like today, instead of her being surprised, it was ME that took in by surprise'_

I have myself climb into the elevator until it reaches the floor where she lives. I am no longer a stranger here, securities know me to well, and I even treat them as my buddy, all nice and responsible.

I walk up to her front door and as soon as I reach it, and about to knock, I change my mind. I turn on the knob instead of knocking, and to my great surprise, it was UNLOCK.

'_Lucky'_ I thought But at the back of my head, I also wondered why, it's not usual of her to left it in that state.

I shrugged off the silly thoughts that start rummaging in my head and continue entering to that familiar room.

I walked on tip toes in case she is sleeping.

I look for her in her bedroom, no sign of Nic.

Still no sign of her in the dining room, and there is still one more room to be checked. I open the door slowly and saw ray of lights coming from the laptop monitor.

'_Holy cow! What is she up to?'_ I said to myself, figuring out what she's been doing the whole time I was waiting for her.

I open the door fully and make my way up to her back.

"Hey!" I called as I walked inside her techi room.

No response-

'_Why is she acting so weird?'_ I peek through her shoulder and saw someone I am so familiar with, flashed in her monitor.

'_No wonder, tzk' _I thought to myself. She's always stars trucked ever since we knew the band and liking them like forever. Well, I can't blame her. They were like GODS, oh so perfect!

I decided to wake her from her imaginations. I don't want to ruin the moment but I can't wait for years to be recognized! And I just want to hug her as much as I can! I missed my bestfriend so much!

"OIYAH" I said a little louder than before while giving her a "push-over" tap… if you know what I mean…

x-x-x

3RD PERSON's POV

"OIYAH" JD said aloud for Nic to snap out of her dreamland

Nic slowly turn around and quickly jump off of her feet and flung her arms around her friends' neck for a hug while a huge smile was drawn on her face.

JD gave back the warm hug to Nic. It was such a lovely sight, but not until Nic gave JD a slight punch on the shoulder.

"You're an ass! Gives me a fright, what the hell are you thinking? Sneaking up like that huh?" she complained

"Aww… thought you'd be surprised. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I'll just go then, bye…" she states while rubbing her shoulder and making a sad face.

"Hey…" Nic said as she giggled

"Gotcha!"

"Hate you!"

"Yeah, hate me, you traitor! You've abandon me for a picture. I've been waiting for you to chat with me and surprise you, then this is all I've been receiving…hate me… while you were oogling in your goddamn laptop… Oh crap!" JD continue her spills while making facial expressions

"I'm sorry my friend, but you still didn't get the best actress award!" Nic said in an emotional way as to stay in character with her friends' crazy drama effect scenes

"Hahaha… that's what I've been missing when I was in Cebu. How are you doing?"

"Fine! I just finished Mr. Smith's project. C'mon let's have something to eat. Guess you've just arrived here and we got a lot of things to catch up with"

"Ok. But let's grab first my things I left at the café"

"You were there?"

"Yeah, if you manage to chat with me you'll know I was there"

"I'm really sorry bez, I thought you were sti—"Nic was cut off mid-sentence by a finger in her sweet lips.

"Stop babbling. It's ok. I understand and it's not like our friendship would end 'coz of that. I was just worried of you, that's why I decided to come over instead."

"Well, I still want to apologize, I'm sorry."

"I said its ok, no need to apologize."

"Hep… No more words. I'm hungry. Thought you want me to eat. So quit it. Let's go!" JD continued when she saw that Nic would still say something and push her friend out the door.

As soon as they got in at the café, JD headed out at the room and gathers a few paper bags for the owner. He was like a father to them. After a little nice talk with the owner, they head back to the pad.

x-x-x

On their way back…

"What's new?" JD asked

"Not much, you knew that my life would be hell if you're not around, though you also knew that I'm used to being alone somehow, and well, everything's cool."

"In short, everything's the same."

"Yeah…" Nic respond and smile slyly

When they reach the gate, JD starts looking for "something" in her baggage.

"Oh perfect! Can you wait? Or you go ahead? I'll just give this to manong guard." JD asked with a sweet smile while waving the presents.

"Sweet chick! Yah, yah! Go ahead; I'll wait for you here"

"Thanks bestfriend"

Nic smiles as she watch her bestfriend run through the guard house with the gifts in her hands.

x-x-x


	4. Author's Note : apologies

A/N : please be patient since this is my latest update... and sorry to say that chapter 3 is not fully done yet.. but sure to make it up with you guys this following weeks or months... Thanks! and make sure to leave a comment.. it really helps a lot... thank you! 


End file.
